


Turn the Lights Down Low

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance Smut Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Time, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance Smut Week Day 1: First Time





	Turn the Lights Down Low

It had been just a kiss. It all started with a chaste kiss.

Pidge was on her back, her long hair fanning around her head like a halo, looking up with a red face to the man trying his damnest to not crush her with his body. Their eyes were locked together, and Pidge kept forgetting how easy it was to get lost in his expressive irises.

Lance was equally as shy, but he seemed to be trying to hide it.

Just a half hour ago, the couple had been talking when flirtatious hands played with Pidge’s thighs until she was going to explode. She thought kissing him would stop him from teasing her, but it seemed to escalate things.

“Do you wanna?” Lance had asked, and all rational thought left the young woman’s head.

She had stuttered profusely, until a chaste kiss from her boyfriend shut her up for the moment.

“I know, but I want our first time to be… amazing.” He had his hands on her hips, and his expression was so soft, Pidge melted, agreeing. It wasn’t like he was forcing her. She did want this too, despite her reservations.

Which led to the current moment, on Lance’s bed, in his room on the Atlas on its way back to Earth, both still fully clothed and blushing to high hell.

“If you want to stop, just say the word, Pidgey.” Lance whispered as he kissed along her jaw softly, his lips felt like they were shocking her.

“No, no, I, I-I want this too. I’m just-” Pidge was cut off by those soft lips melting her.

“I am too. I don’t know how this works, really.” Both adults laughed, relaxing against one another. “But I promise I’ll make it memorable.”

“Oh-okay.” Pidge nodded, her arms finally moving along Lance’s sides, pulling up his shirt and feeling his toned stomach. She giggled despite herself at Lance copying her hand movements, his soft touch tickling her bare skin.

It was awkward even just getting undressed by the other. Everything was a first for them now. They had only made out or ground into each other fully clothed. The closest Lance had ever come to cupping Pidge’s breasts and feeling the skin were the times they went swimming at Varadero, and she wore her one-piece swimsuit and he would try to get frisky with her under the water.

It was a completely different feeling without the water, and her bralette was more lace than some protective material. But Lance was quick to pull Pidge’s shirt off her, gazing down at her with a curious gaze that made her feel vulnerable. She rarely showed her stomach thanks to the scars she sustained in their battles against the Galra, and yet Lance looked at them with a look she couldn’t describe.

When she tried to cover them, Lance stopped her with a hand around her wrist. “Don’t hide from me. Please.” His voice had gotten husky. Instead of hiding her scars, her hands went to his shirt and took it off him, to reveal as many scars on his body she had seen many times before. She could recall every scar and how they happened to him, and she wondered if he could do the same with all her scars, despite trying her hardest to hide them from everyone.

“You’re absolutely breathtaking.” Lance breathed, leaning down to kiss her lips.

Getting their pants off was awkward, at least for Pidge. Lance wasn’t ashamed or shy to be the first naked in front of the Green Paladin. But soon both were naked, piles of clothes off the bed.

But then they paused, staring at one another with looks that could only be described as processing expressions, as if they were on loading screens. Lance’s gaze flitted from Pidge’s chest to her eyes, not seeming able to go lower, while lower was _all_ Pidge could focus on, because _wow_. Dicks were weirder in person.

Lance suddenly laughed and it took a couple seconds for the young woman to realize she hadn’t simply thought that statement, and her entire face and neck turned red, her hands attempting to cover the embarrassment. She was stopped, however, by Lance pressing close to her bare torso and kissed her deeply.

Their eyes fluttered closed, melting into the simple sensation of touch, exploring previously new territory.

Lance’s knees nudged Pidge’s legs away from one another when she was brought back to the present.

“You still okay with this?” He asked as he pulled away from the kiss, looking down at her with a soft, lust-glazed expression. “I’m okay to wait if you want to.”

Pidge shook her head quickly, her hands landing on his hips and held him there. “I want this, Lance. Just, go slow.”

Lance chuckled and caught her lips, tongue seeking permission into her mouth. “Always, Pidgey.” He murmured against her lips.

Lance’s tongue explored Pidge’s mouth, managing to drag out surprising squeaks and moans from the young woman, and her hips bucked against his, almost a little too needy.

The problem living in space was the lack of available sexual health products. There were Altean equivalents but neither one could trust them to protect the same way. Pidge knew it was always a risk, not just for unplanned pregnancies, but for transmitted diseases if they weren’t aware or careful. They would, luckily, be back on Earth’s soil in a day or so, but waiting wasn't an option at this point.

They teased each other for several minutes, mostly Lance finding spots on Pidge’s skin that got the highest squeaks and yips until she couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Enough foreplay, _please!”_ She moaned out, his lips on her pulse at her neck. “Lance, justfuckme.”

Lance didn’t have a quip, his lips still on her neck before he moved. He nudged Pidge’s legs apart before tracing around her labia with a hand, and Pidge just lost it. Her head fell back with a low moan and her grip on his hips began to dig into his skin, pulling him flush against her.

There was no foreplay when the hand that was teasing her labia disappeared, only to be replaced with a thick prodding member. Lance gave her only a chaste kiss as a warning before slowly entering her, pushing up to watch her expression.

“Ahh,” Pidge gasped, wriggling under Lance to get into a comfortable position, her face twisted up until she found the place it was least uncomfortable. “Ohh my gods. _Fuck, Lance._ Ahnn.”

All coherent words went out the window when Lance was fully sheathed inside her, and she couldn’t tell if it was a good kind of pain or a bad kind of pain as they both got accustomed to the new feelings. Lance was careful, softly giving praise between his own groans as he slowly fucked Pidge, pulling out and pushing back in.

It was after the third time Lance pushed in that Pidge felt comfortable, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, half-lifting herself up while pulling on his neck to have half of him closer to her. She had no reason to tell him to continue, as he got the message and quickened his pace, thrusting into her at a pace she was quickly able to match instinctively.

Each thrust brought out soft moaning and mewls of pleasure from both Paladins, the noises sometimes covered up with the other’s lips. Their hands gripped each other, Pidge’s hands on his hips and back while Lance’s played with her breasts, flicking the buds and cupping the small tits.

It barely lasted ten minutes before Pidge felt the pace quicken, become erratic. She could tell he was nearing his climax, and could feel herself nearing her own. She hooked her arms up to grip his shoulder blades, pulling Lance as close to her as she physically could as she kept pace with the rhythm as best she could, huffing and grunting against his lips.

Lance’s thrusts slowed suddenly, and Pidge was thrown back into her mind. “Pidge, I’m close, I’m close.” He muttered quickly.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Pidge said in response, breathing hard before letting him go. “Pull out, pull out.”

Lance did just that, a hand going straight to his cock and getting him over his own edge, his cum landing along Pidge’s thighs and stomach in small spurts.

“Gross.” She panted, giving him a tired glare. "You're going to have to help me clean this up."

She saw his expression turn into a smirk. "Is that a threat or a promise~?"

"Shut up and help me clean up, I'm sleepy."

"Sure thing, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best smut work, but this is the first time I've written smut on a prompt, lmao. not a fan of First Times if I'm honest, but it makes for good experience if I want to write more like this ehe. ^u^


End file.
